


Halloween is a Month-Long Event

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ash is not a nice person, Gen, Halloween traditions, Humans Are Weird, Soma and Lizzie should be besties okay, Team Phantomhive Adventures, butlering is also difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of October, Lizzie and Soma are planning a Halloween party, and the servants of Phantomhive Manor try to get into the spirit of things. Everything is about to go pear-shaped. Just not quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween is a Month-Long Event

“Well,” said Lady Elizabeth, holding court in the young master’s drawing room, “It’s traditional, isn’t it?”  
  
“Is it? It sounds like a silly superstition,” replied Prince Soma, who certainly only believed in not-silly superstitions. “Does it work?”  
  
“I don’t know!” huffed Lady Elizabeth. “I’ve never tried.”  
  
“Huh,” said the prince. “We should try!”  
  
“Okay!” chirped Lady Elizabeth brightly. “You need to help me set it up though!”  
  
“But of course!” replied Prince Soma, jumping to his feet. “We will participate whole-heartedly!”  
  
Perhaps it was the time of the year, but any observer of the Phantomhive manor could have sworn that the building itself gave a shudder of horror at the thought of their partnership.  
  
\-------  
  
“Soul cakes,” said the demon to himself as he examined the contents of the pantry. “It could be amusing.”  
  
He swept the ingredients together with his usual ease of motion, a faint smirk on his face. Soul cakes for the damned of the house. And the not-damned, he supposed, because he couldn’t deny them without raising some sort of suspicions.  
  
“It is a strange name,” mused his friend, eyeing the cookbook curiously. “Do you know why they are called that?”  
  
“They’re supposed to be alms for the dead,” said the demon. “Though the dead cannot eat them, of course.”  
  
“Well, we should bake them with fond memories,” said his friend with a smile.  
  
“I suppose,” said the demon. “Fond memories and affection.”  
  
\--------  
  
“It’s supposed to show your true love!” giggled Paula, clapping her hands. Meirin gasped.  
  
“Really?!” A part of her thought that true love was utter nonsense, but the part that very much wanted to live happily ever after with a handsome guy was much stronger.  
  
“W-well, I’ve never tried before,” Paula admitted. “I’ve always been scared to! What if I see a ghost?!”  
  
“Oh!” Meirin gasped again and grinned. “That would be great, it would! Maybe we can have a seance sometime!”  
  
“D-do you think anyone here’s a medium, though?” asked Paula doubtfully. Meirin pondered this for a moment.  
  
“Well, if anyone would know, it’d be Mr. Sebastian or Mr. Agni, it would!” she declared. Paula blushed and mumbled something about mirrors. Meirin laughed.  
  
“I’d be jealous of you, I would!” she said, though she had her doubt that Mr. Agni or Mr. Sebastian would show up in anyone’s mirrors at all. Well, young women were supposed to have faith in miracles.  
  
\--------  
  
“Filthy pagan rituals,” grumbled the angel as he scowled at the row of carved pumpkins that greeted him at the back door of the manor.  
  
“Mr. Ash!” yelled the eternally cheery gardener, waving the hand not holding a rake. “Do you like the decorations?”  
  
“... They’re very seasonal,” he admitted. The boy laughed happily.  
  
“Bard and I carved them!” he said. “Though... Mr. Sebastian had to show us how...”  
  
“How very kind of him,” muttered the angel.  
  
“I know, right?” Finny chirped. “I bet they’ll scare off any monsters and ghosts!” The angel sighed. There really wasn’t much he could do with this.  
  
“... I’m sure they will,” he said, and turned away. A moment later, he felt someone tug on his coat sleeve. Finny smiled hugely up at him, another carved pumpkin held carefully in his clumsy hands.  
  
“This one’s for you, okay? We tried to make it less creepy!” It was marginally less creepy, admittedly. The angel hesitated, them smiled back at him. It was a gift with pure intentions, at least.  
  
“... Really? ... Thank you very much...”


End file.
